


unusual but welcome sights

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canada is a MILF, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guard!Prussia, King!Russia, M/M, Public Sex, Queen!Nyo!Canada, Sex on a Throne, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Matilda has always enjoyed the exciting rush of the risk of being seen. She's also memorized Gilbert's patrol pattern. But if anyone asked, she would just say it was a coincidence.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Russia (Hetalia), Female Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Female Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	unusual but welcome sights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that all I write is smut but this is based on an RP I have with my friend. We were talking about Ivan and Maddie fucking on the throne and then the idea of Gilbert seeing them. This is just an escalated version of that.

Gilbert couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had been doing his nightly routine patrol around the castle, the route that took him through the throne room which was usually empty at this time in the evening. However, tonight was clearly an exception, if the sight of Matilda bouncing on Ivan's cock as they were seated in the large throne was anything to go by.

Gilbert's breath caught in his throat at the sight. He'd always liked Matilda, always thought she was beautiful, and he did often have many a dream about her in various compromising situations. This, however, was far beyond anything he had dreamt. Her face was flushed red as were her swollen lips. The gown she was wearing was practically in tatters, Ivan's work he had to assume. Her breasts, still enlarged from her pregnancy, and the fact that she was still breastfeeding, bounced and jiggled. Fuck, they looked so heavy and he wanted nothing more to take them into his hands and play with them. His eyes travel down past her hips and between her legs which were splayed wide. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her dripping cunt-- which was clenching and fluttering, grasping for the cock that was currently pounding her ass.

Jesus. His mouth was dry and his now very prominent erection was throbbing between his legs. His eyes shot up to Matilda's face once more, taking in the sight of her reveling in the pleasure. What he didn't expect was for her to lock eyes with him and smirk. Shit, shit, shit! Did she see him? She had to have. He thought he had been well hidden just peering through the slightly ajar doors. 

"Gilbert~" She called, sounding rather breathless. "Come join us." She crooked a finger and motioned for him to come closer. As much as he wanted to flee, she was his queen and he couldn't deny her. So despite his rational thoughts, he stepped into the throne room, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the intense gaze of both royals on him. Holy fuck, they were going to kill him just by looking at him. He watched as she licked her lips and raked her eyes over him with an almost hungry stare.

"Gilbert, you can leave if you wish, but I would love it if you joined us." She gave a kind smile, one that Gilbert couldn't say no to. So without needing to be told, he began to remove his armor. He watched as once more she began to bounce on Ivan's lap, though he mostly seemed to be moving her with his grip on her hips. Nonetheless those pretty moans, all high and needy fell from her lips as she leaned back against her husband.

He absolutely captivated by the sight, achingly hard and straining in his trousers. He felt like he might just melt when she gave a pleading cry of his name, spreading her legs wider. He found himself looking at Ivan. Was this really okay? Surely his king didn't want to share his wife.

The answer he got was a raised eyebrow as he continued to thrust up into Matilda and a curt, "Do not keep her waiting."

"Holy shit, this is actually happening, okay." He took in a breath before shucking his bottoms off and to the floor and moving closer. The grin Matilda gave him was near animalistic and good god did it send more heat rushing through him.

"I want you to fuck me hard, okay?" She instructed, breathless, and occasionally breaking off in small moans. "And when you come, I want you to pull out and cover me." Gilbert felt like his eyes were going to be permanently stuck as the size of dinner plates at this rate.

"Of course, your majesty." He agreed eagerly. Seeing her covered or filled with his seed was often a reoccurring fantasy of his.

It took them all a few moments to adjust and settle into the position. Ivan paused with the movements of his hips but took to practically attacking Matilda's neck as Gilbert slid into her so he didn't have to look at him.

Matilda hooked one leg around Gilbert's waist and kept the other draped over Ivan's knee. Her eyes were hazy as she panted and clenched around both of their cocks, adjusting for a moment.

"S-so fucking full..." She whined. "Love it, fuck me please~" She gave a rather loud moan as Ivan began to thrust once more, Gilbert soon following suit as he relished in the tight, wet heat around him. It felt like she was going to milk the life out of him like this.

It wasn't long before he started up a pace just as fast and as bruising as Ivan's, more than happy to comply when she demanded he go faster or harder.

Ivan was the first one to come, giving a low growl as he bit down on Matilda's shoulder, pumping her ass full with his cum. As he caught his breath, he reached one hand between Matilda's legs, rubbing, flicking, and gently pinching her clit. Her eyes nearly rolled back as she let out a choked moan.

Gilbert let out a moan of his own as she clenched out him, her hips spasming in what he could only guess to be her own orgasm. Jesus Fucking Christ, she looked so hot like this. Her whimpers and whines as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm were enough to send him over the edge as well. He pulled out just in time to cover her stomach and thighs with his cum. Oh, and what a pretty picture she made like that.

The throne room was filled with silence save for all of their heavy breathing. After a moment, Gilbert stepped back and went to pull his clothes back on. Ivan helped Matilda off his lap and into a standing position. Gilbert took in a sharp breath as he watched both his and Ivan's semen smear and run between her legs. He quickly tore his eyes away.

"Thank you, your majesties. For allowing me to join you." He bowed to them at the waist, feeling just a tad awkward.

Matilda giggled and shook her head. "You don't have to thank us. You can have the rest of the evening off, you should clean up and get some rest."

Gilbert nodded and collected the rest of his things. "Thank you. Have a good evening." He was certain his face was cherry red and his thoughts were wandering to what had just happened. He needed to leave before he popped another boner. So he gave them one last bow before escaping into the hall where he tried to collect himself. He couldn't believe that had just happened.


End file.
